Something unexpected
by Belladonna-Isabella
Summary: Something unexpected happens during one conversation between Joseph and Mick. Warning:Slash. Joseph/Mick hint. Written for Rowena DeVandal's One Thousand Words or Less Challenge: August.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight, or anything connected to it. I make no profit from writing this.**

**Warning: **Slight slash!

**Word count: 962**

**Beta: **pupdawg66

**A/N:** Written for **Rowena DeVandal's One Thousand Words or Less Challenge: August**. We had to use two of the given sentences to start and end our story, which would be less no more than 1000 words. My choice was to start with "What do you expect, a miracle?" and end with "If it makes you feel better to believe that, go right ahead." As soon as I saw those sentences a plot bunny was born, which I couldn't get rid of. So I wrote this, my first Moonlight fic. If it is well received, there is a possibility that I will continue it. Either way, please enjoy and review!

* * *

**oOo**

"What do you expect, a miracle?"

Joseph Kosten, as was his current name, always spoke his mind in front of his friend, even when he knew that his words would hurt him. Being older than Mick, he felt responsible for the younger vampire. He knew that truth often hurt, but he reasoned that it would be much better for Mick to be hurt a little, by truth, than a lot by life.

"Joseph…" There was a hint of frustration in Mick St. John's voice as he looked up across the coffee table and to the couch, where Joseph had leisurely sat down.

It never ceased to amuse or annoy Mick, depending on the occasion, that his fellow friend and vampire held on to the posture and attitude of an aristocrat of days long gone. Joseph was of normal height and weight with short brown hair and a handsome face, with no particular features. However, his charisma and grace always made him stand out in a crowd. Those two attributes were something that made people aware of him, but not necessarily weary, as they should have been around such a predator.

_**A charming devil.**_

Though Mick prided himself that he was one of the few - if not the only - person that Joseph considered a friend, there were many times that even he could not understand what his friend was thinking and how he was acting. He often mused that it was the effect of having lived almost four centuries, as opposed to his 80 years. Not to mention that, by nature, the two of them were very different people, something that held both advantages and disadvantages in their relationship.

"What?" Joseph questioned, quirking an eyebrow before bringing a glass to his lips and sipping the red liquid.

It was blood, part of the stock Mick so meticulously kept in the freezer. It was the only blood he could drink, being unwilling to feed directly from humans. Joseph wasn't thus restricted. On the contrary, he enjoyed fresh blood and often berated his friend for not partaking in said pleasure.

Mick sighed. "No, I don't expect a miracle."

"Then why aren't you turning Beth? You know she wants you to." Joseph inquired.

"I don't want to! I do not want to turn the woman I love into a blood-drinking monster!" Mick said in a raised tone.

"Then separate yourself from her," Joseph stated. He got up from the couch, unable to withhold his sudden irritation. "There's no other way! You have no miraculous cure to make yourself human and live the life you long for. You know; the one with the family and the growing old, dying together perfectly, fairytale-like ending. Whether you like it or not, you are a vampire. You feed on blood. That is what you are now! There is no way for you to live together. She's putting you at risk. What if you get exposed? What if _we_ get exposed? You could die because of her."

"I don't want to accept that. I can't!" Mick yelled. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself before continuing. "I love her, and if there is the slightest, tiniest bit of hope for me to become human again, I'll take it."

Another sigh escaped from Joseph's, slightly blood-colored, lips. "I see there's no talking sense into you… You were always like this, but ever since you met Beth it's become worse." He took a few steps towards Mick until he stood a few inches away. He leaned down, enabling himself to have a full view of Mick's pale face, blue eyes and colorless lips. There were dark brown, slightly curly locks of hair falling on each cheek.

Joseph brought his hand up and grasped Mick's left shoulder, locking gazes with him.

"Please think about what I've said. Beth may be precious to you, but you are precious to me. I do not want to lose you." Joseph stated. Mick was surprised to see him so serious; there was something in the other vampire's eyes that he could not interpret.

"Jose-" Mick started saying, but he was interrupted as cold lips met his.

It was a ghost of a kiss that ended almost as soon as it started, but as Joseph removed his lips from the other mans' he whispered, almost inaudibly, "Don't wait for miracles. They won't happen, at least not for us. Just come to me. I will be your companion to eternity."

Mick sat speechless for a few moments, wondering if he had heard those words and if the events of the past few seconds had really occurred. He absently noted some 

movement as Joseph straightened up and walked away, making his way to the door. It was then that he forced himself to speak.

"W-what was that all about?" Mick questioned with wide eyes as the older vampire touched the door handle.

Joseph turned towards Mick, his expression calm and his mouth curled up in a smile. "Think about it. You will definitely be better off with me than with her. I won't age or die, and I will never raise any demands to be turned. Not to mention I will definitely be a better choice than Coraline. In fact, I'm the best choice all around, seeing your history with women."

"You can't be serious. You're poking fun at me. This is one of your mind games, isn't it?" Mick insisted, unable to figure out what had just happened and what Joseph was really thinking.

Joseph grabbed the door handle and turned it, opening the door halfway. He turned his head towards Mick. There was a quizzical smile on his face as he said, "If it makes you feel better to believe that, go right ahead."

**oOo**

* * *


End file.
